Las hierbas
by Eiko007
Summary: Inuyasha va caminando de vuelta a su cuarto en aquella mansion y comienza a sentirse extraño... de repentele surgen deseos de ver a kagome y se dirige a su habitacion... cuando la ve decide acostarse a sulado y la abraza... que sucedera cuando despierte?


"**Las hierbas"**

El grupo de los recolectores de los Shikon No Kakera llegaron a una casa en donde les dieron hospedaje… Inuyasha no estaba nada contento a comparación de los demás pero no dijo nada por no quedarse… así después de una cena tranquila todos estaban dispuestos a ir a sus habitaciones a dormir cuando se les invito a las aguas termales… las chicas decidieron ir primero… los chicos decidieron darse su baño por la mañana…

Sango y Kagome regresaron tranquilas cada quien a su habitación para dormirse…

Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba esperando a que todos se durmieran para ir el a las aguas termales… sinceramente no le gustaba la compañía para hacer algo como bañarse al igual que para muchas otras cosas mas… así que se adentro en las aguas termales sigiloso…

"ahhhhhhh… que relajante…" El Hanyou suspiro tranquilo dejando que el agua relajara sus adoloridos y tensos músculos después de tantas batallas y tanto agotamiento… a pesar de que los demás casi nunca lo notaran el si se bañaba… pero por las madrugadas cuando nadie le veía… así termino su baño y salió colocándose una Yukata de las que les habían dado para cambiarse… camino despacio por el lugar y sintió marearse de repente ante un peculiar olor… comenzó a sentirse mareado y a sentirse feliz y con energía… comenzó a reírse suavemente y busco el olor de Kagome… entro a su habitación despacio cerrando la puerta detrás de el… aquel olor lo hacia sentirse valiente… con animo… pero también deseos hacia la muchacha… desde hacia un tiempo había notado el cambio del cuerpo de Kagome… día a día sus pechos se veían mas grandes y se sentían mas maravilloso sobre su espalda cuando la muchacha viajaba sobre esta… así al igual que ese uniforme que le mostraba esas hermosas piernas que tanto le tentaban tocar…

Inuyasha entro medio tambaleándose hasta llegar cerca del futon de la muchacha donde esta dormía tranquilamente…

"Inuyasha…" La muchacha susurro el nombre del Hanyou en sus sueños… y esto simplemente aumento los deseos de estar con ella del Hanyou… este de forma inocente busco acostarse junto a la muchacha y así lo hizo abrazándola por la espalda… Kagome simplemente se revolvió un poro pero luego se acomodo mas cerca del Hanyou con una sonrisa… Inuyasha dejo su rostro enterrado en el cabello de la chica…

"Kagome…" Así el Hanyou se sintió mas pesado y se quedo finalmente dormido…

------

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la oscuridad de su habitación eso era algo que indicaba que no debía de haberse despertado aun… estaba dispuesta a acomodarse de una forma diferente para volver a dormirse cuando noto unos brazos alrededor de ella y se asusto… sintió mucho terror… no sabia quien podría ser… entonces vio que aquellas manos tenían garras… era un Youkai… trago lentamente con el corazón latiéndolo a mil por hora a la vez que se volteo para encontrarse con el Hanyou profundamente dormido y con una sonrisa en el rostro…

"I… i… inu… inu… Inuyasha???!!!..." No pudo evitar que eso fuera casi un grito así despertando al Hanyou… que un poco abatido le veía interrogante a la muchacha despeinada y nerviosa… Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces y bajo su mirada hasta su mano derecha que se encontraba sobre uno de los pechos de Kagome… no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo… pero tampoco puedo evitar no percibir el olor del enojo en la muchacha…

Kagome veía al Hanyou confundido fijamente esperando una explicación pero este no le decía nada y no se cansaba de mirar su mano que estaba sobre uno de sus pechos y sus ojos… cuando se percato de esto sintió ganas de gritarle pero se percato de que no era un accidente y le Hanyou estaba consiente de lo que hacia y se mantenía esperando una respuesta por parte de ella… una reacción… pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse la pensar que tal vez no debería de detenerle si deseaba continuar y el Hanyou se quedo viéndole fijamente tal vez por algún cambio que ella no percibió ante ese pensamiento…

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome entre asustado y confundido y a la vez orgulloso en su ego orgulloso y egocéntrico que poseía… sabia que el olor de Kagome acababa de cambiar… y podría jurar que ese aunque aun leve era el olor de su excitación… y era algo que el había provocado en la joven muchacha… trago lentamente y fijo su mirada en su pecho… movió su mano un poco masajeando el cuerpo de la chica notando que Kagome no hacia nada para detenerle… se sonrojo mas y llevo su otra mano a su otro pecho y repitió su masaje suave y circular sobre este… estaba sorprendido era muy suave y firme… cabía en su mano… y noto que el centro se endurecía… no estaba seguro del porque y quiso mirar moviendo lentamente la Yukata de la miko del futuro…

Kagome no podía estar mas nerviosa y avergonzada… el Hanyou estaba jugando con sus pechos… como si fuera un niño jugando con su juguete favorito… con un toque de inocencia que le hacia pensar acerca de la experiencia del Hanyou en esas cosas… quería preguntarle decirle algo… escuchar alguna palabra de su parte y cuando estaba decidida a forzar a su boca a decirle tal cosa… el Hanyou abrió su Yukata y dejo que la fría noche acariciara la piel de sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran aun mas…

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era la muchacha y se sorprendió al ver que esos botoncitos rozados en el centro de sus pechos se endurecían mas… pensó que tal vez era por ser expuestos a la fría brisa de la habitación así que se inclino despacio sobre la chica y soplo suavemente sobre uno de ellos su cálido aliento…

Kagome gimió al ver al Hanyou acercándose a ella y mas al sentir su cálido aliento sobre uno de sus pechos y ya no pudo mas llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza del Hanyou cayendo en el futon de vuelta al perder el equilibrio por no tener sus codos para sostenerse pero llevándose al Hanyou cerca de suelo con ella con su rostro enterrado entre sus pechos…

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la acción de la muchacha y se deleito con el exquisito olor de su excitación aumentando causando estragos en sus instintos consiente de que era el quien estaba provocando ese estado en la muchacha… y sobe todo al sentir la calidez y redondez de sus pechos apretando contra su rostro… se separo un poco de ella cuando ya estaba recostada en el futon y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y masajeaba suavemente sus orejas… sus miembro reacciono de forme inmediata y se endureció contra la pierna de la chica al estar el ya medio encima de ella… por eso no le gustaba que ella tocara sus orejas porque esa reacción era muy probable… ronroneo suavemente y llevo su boca hacia uno de sus pezones ansiando sentir su sabor y escuchar otro de esos hermosos gemidos que ya había salido suavemente de su boca…

Kagome gimió con fuerza y precio un poco la cabeza del Hanyou contra su pecho al sentir su boca jugar con su pezón… su lengua pasando suavemente sobre el y sus labios succionarle suavemente… empezó a respirar pesadamente concentrándose en las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo hasta los mas pequeños detalles… el aire que salía de la nariz del Hanyou aterrizando sobre su piel… un pequeño hilo de saliva bajando por el contorno de su pecho hasta llegar a la Yukata… el cabello del Hanyou rozaron su piel en sus pechos y en su rostro… el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del Hanyou medio encima de ella… la dureza de lo que sabia era su erección sobre su pierna derecha y la sensación del musculo tenso de su brazo derecho al lado de sus costillas como apoyo para seguir permaneciendo atendiendo a sus pechos y medio encima de ella…

Inuyasha se separo un poco de ella viendo sus ojos brillar y sus labios entre abiertos liberar constantemente aire… no puso soportarlo mas y se inclino sobre ella besándola al principio con suavidad… deleitándose con el suave roce de sus labios húmedos con los secos de ella… secos pero suaves y cálidos… sentir la suave respiración de la chica aun saliendo de entre sus labios y chocando con los de el… sentir como el podía presionar los de ella y humedecerlos con facilidad… hasta que comenzó a dejarse llevar… dejo que su lengua acariciara los labios de la muchacha detonando en ella el deseo siendo correspondido en su beso salvajemente por la miko…

Kagome ya no podía mas… espera a que el Hanyou siguiera en sus pechos haciendo solamente eso ya no era suficiente… estaba a punto de pedir mas tragándose su orgullo y probablemente su vergüenza cuando el Hanyou levanto su rostro y le vio con los ojos brillante… llameantes antes de besarla… quería concentrarse en la suave y tan esperada caricia hacia ella por parte del Hanyou pero no pudo mas en cuanto sintió su cálida y húmeda lengua tocar sus labios… lo necesitaba demasiado… tanto que abrió su boca mucho mas y empujo su propia lengua en la boca del Hanyou deseando saboréalo todo de el… dejándose llevar por el deseo ya que su experiencia era nula habiendo sido Inuyasha el primero en probar sus labios… esperando también que fuera el único… sobre todo por lo que sabia iba a suceder si las cosas seguían así pero ella ya no quería parar…

Inuyasha gimió entre el beso al sentir la lengua de la chica explorando su boca con ahincó… en verdad necesitaba de ella tanto cuanto ella necesitaba de el… la espera había sido mutua al igual que el amor y el deseo también lo eran entre ellos… en ese momento le comprendió con claridad…

Se separo un poco mas de ella y se coloco sobre ella empezando a descender su cuerpo sobre el de la muchacha… ya no estaba pensando… su aroma y su sabor no le dejaban pensar con claridad… empezó a mover la Yukata de la muchacha sintiendo que ella también empezaba a quitar la de el… desatando finalmente la cinta que le sostenía en su lugar dejándole completamente desnudo y expuesto ante ella…

Kagome gimió con fuerza cuando el Hanyou desato la cinta que ataba la Yukata que decidió usar esa noche y mordió suavemente su labio inferior… luego el se separo un poco de ella y vio que estaba llevando sus bragas… esas cosas que frecuentemente veía por causa de la corta falda que la muchacha llevaba… no espero una autorización de parte de ella y las destrozo con sus garras sin tocar la delicada piel de la chica… Kagome cerro sus piernas juntas y vio al Hanyou sonrojado… Inuyasha simplemente seguía perdido en el mar de deseo que le inundaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos tomo a la chica de los hombros y la giro dejándola de espaldas a el para luego recostarse sobre ella manteniendo un poco de su peso en sus hombros y sintiendo el contacto de su miembro con las calidez de la feminidad de la chica…

Kagome se asusto un poco al ver a Inuyasha mirar le de esa forma tan extasiada y luego romper sus bragas… sobre todo con el rápido movimiento que hizo para colocarla boca abajo en el futon… empezó a respirar mas pesadamente al sentir al Hanyou recostarse sobre ella haciéndole sentir el calor de su piel contra la de ella y también su erección rozando su intimidad no pudo evitar volverla loca… así gimió y se revolvió un poco debajo del Hanyou regalándole a el también una placentera sensación ante el roce de sus intimidades… Kagome gimió con fuerza y sujeto las sabanas con sus manso enrollándolas al sentir una pequeña embestida por parte del Hanyou partiendo sus labios íntimos y rozando directamente su entrada con su miembro haciéndole sentir una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo al igual que un ardiente fuego en el lugar donde sus cuerpos hacían contacto…

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha gruño suavemente cerca del oído de la muchacha con su barbilla apoyada en su hombro izquierdo sintiendo el placer de la delicada piel de la muchacha tener contacto con la de el… sintió el calor entre las piernas de la chica y se restregó contra ella sintiendo que estaba húmeda y cálida al igual que gemía suavemente y se enrollaba debajo de el para luego ella misma moverse contra el haciéndole sentir mas de ella al igual que otro hermoso gemido seguido por su nombre… así perdió la cordura… que aun le quedaba y empezó a mecerse contra la muchacha bañándose mas y mas en los jugos de ella… ahora reclamando sus labios en un apasionado beso y recorriendo su vientre suavemente con una mano mientras que la otra sujetaba uno de los pechos de la chica apretándolo suavemente de vez en cuando…

Kagome ya no cabía en si misma… Inuyasha le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que ella no creía capaz de existir… el beso que le había exigido en esos momentos desbordaba pasión… pero ella sabia que necesitaba algo mas… sentía que la sensación de ser aplastada contra el futon por Inuyasha era hermosa al igual que el roca entero de sus cuerpos… pero ella quería sentirlo dentro de ella… quería entregarse a el por completo… lo necesitaba… tanto tiempo a su lado… alejada esperando paciente a ser correspondida por el Hanyou ahora ganándole su amor a Kikyo… ahora que estaban tan cerca de derrotar a Naraku después e tanto tiempo… tantos sueños y tantas esperanzas por las que estaba siendo recompensada… pero aun así necesitaba mas… mas de el… era maravillosos escuchar al Hanyou gemir en su oído… sentir su pesado aliento mover algunos de sus cabellos traviesos y acariciar su mejilla pero ella necesitaba mas… mas de el… así que decidida espero a que el Hanyou retrocediera un poco mas antes de volver a embestirle para inclinar sus caderas hacia atrás dándole paso a su interior de una vez… así haciéndole entrar en ella finalmente…

Inuyasha estaba perdido en el éxtasis… en su mente… en su cuerpo… todo su cuerpo se concentraba en ella y en su cuerpo mismo que recibía sus caricias y temblaba al contacto con el de ella… la necesitaba… la deseaba tanto… ahora quería que lo que sucedía nunca acabara… no había sentido nada tan maravillosos como lo que sentía en ese momento… a la muchacha gimiendo y dejándose llevar debajo de el… siguiendo suavemente el ritmo de sus embestidas… así quiso embestirle mas fuerte y tomo un poco mas de impulso cuando para su sorpresa la muchacha se movió y le hizo entrar de golpe a un lugar maravilloso en su interior… Inuyasha no pudo contenerse e gritar de placer… permaneció moviéndose entrando una y otra vez en el interior de la muchacha sintiendo su calidez saludarle al igual que la deliciosa sensación de ella apretando alrededor de el y la música de sus gemidos de placer en sus oídos… si antes había creído que ninguna sensación iba a superar lo que estaba sintiendo estaba equivoco… esto le había superado y al triple si era posible… empezó así a embestir a la chica con mas fuerza… sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento pero quería detener el tiempo en esos instantes… lo deseaba tanto…

Kagome sintió prepararse para lo peor… pero estaba en un error… la entrada del Hanyou en su cuerpo no le resulto dolorosa como creía… el no tuvo problemas al entrar y al romper la barrera de su virginidad… al contrario del dolor simplemente sintió placer al sentirle adentrarse en ella… al escucharlo gritar de placer y gemir contra ella empujándose una y otea vez en su interior haciéndola sentirse en el cielo…

Ambos gritaron con fuerza el nombre de su amado en el momento del orgasmo… Inuyasha enterró su rostro al lado de Kagome en el futon apretándola contra el en un posesivo abrazo mientras le daba su embestida final así derramándose en su interior sintiendo el cuerpo de la muchacha apretar deliciosamente alrededor de el… mientras Kagome luchaba por respirar y por pegar mas su cuerpo al del Hanyou sintiendo como todo en ella explotaba y se concentraba en su lugar de unión con el Hanyou… sentía las descargas de placer en todo su cuerpo y las placenteras contracciones de su cuerpo sobre el miembro del Hanyou haciéndola sentir llena… y cálida al sentir como el se derramaba en su interior…

Así ambos permanecieron luego jadeando y sudando… sin moverse… hasta que finalmente el Hanyou se giro hacia un lado llevándose a Kagome con el abrazándola por la cintura… Kagome llevo sus brazos sobre los del Hanyou y se acomodo más contra su pecho…

Inuyasha se levanto un poco con la ayuda de su brazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Kagome haciéndola voltearle a ver…

"Te amo Kagome… te amor tanto…" Kagome sintió que su mundo estaba completo y era la mujer mas feliz del mundo cuando jalo la aveza el Hanyou hacia el besándole con necesidad… Inuyasha correspondió a su beso… apretando más a la chica entre sus brazos…

"Oh Inuyasha… yo también te amo tanto!!!..."

"Kagome… después de la batalla con Naraku… te quedaras a mi ladi???..."

"Me quedare a tu lado para siempre…" Ambos se sonrieron de nuevo y se volvieron a besar…

Así tranquilos y cansados se dispusieron a dormir… cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro por le hermosos futuro que les esperaba juntos… para la eternidad…

------

En otro lado del castillo estaban dos guardias quemando unas hojas con unas mascaras…

"Estas seguro de que estas hiervas funcionan para alejar a los monstros???..."

"No lo se… eso es lo que me dijeron… pero solamente les atonta al igual que a nosotros… que también nos pone felices…"

**"**Entonces porque las marcaras???..."

"No va a matar a un Youkai con un ataque de risa… además… estas cosas te hacen sentir lago débil y también se usan para el dolor…"

"Oh…."

"Son unas cosas muy especiales que también son usadas en las noches de bodas por los Youkai y los Hanyou… jijiji…"

**"**Y eso porque???..."

"Ya te dije que pone tontos a los Youkai pero también les funciona de afrodisiaco…"

**"**Ohhhh… y a los humanos también???..."

"No lo se…"

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio y se miraron entre si quitándose las mascaras y sentándose uno al lado del otro…

"No funciona…"

**"**Ves alguna mujer cerca???..."

"No…"

"Jajaja que tonto eres…"

"Jajaja no es verdad… o talvez si…"

"Jajajaja…"

"Jajajaja…"

Después de unos momentos los hombres cayeron dormidos cerca de la fogata…

**Fin**

**Hola!!! Se que no es nada bueno que salga de un día para otro con dos one-shots y no actualice mis otros fics… pero tengo mis razones!!! Bueno… la primera es que el otro fic de Deseo rebelado… lo tenia por ahí perdido… y me acorde que existía y que como lo escribí de noche al igual que este me fui a dormir sin antes publicarlo xD… y este… pues es que estuve viendo unas mangas de Inu que me dieron una idea… y el fic al final me salió así xD… y por si no se entendió que ya estoy mas dormida que despierta… las hierbas eran droga que afecto a nuestro precioso inu xd… sayito…**

**PD: Eh modificado el fic por el formato Script que tenia xD  
**


End file.
